


途经我

by cinnabary



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 战争末世AU方博在地下通道里捡到了敌军飞行员许昕。2016.10
Relationships: Fang Bo/Xu Xin





	途经我

许昕认识方博的第一天就老实承认：“我不是个好人。”方博想，这不是明摆着的事儿吗。方博用自己一米七多的大个儿扛着一米八的大个儿，累得呼哧带喘。地下通道太矮了，没有一丝风，汗水被闷热空气糊在皮肤上，缺氧像一只手紧紧攥着肺，下一秒钟就要被捏爆了。

我带着这人干嘛啊。方博扪心自问，无数次生出丢下负重自己跑路的念头。但肩上这人呼吸太轻，时断时续，方博怕一停下，迫人的寂静就会立刻潮涌上来把自己淹死在通道里头。他不敢停，不敢确认这人是不是还活着，只感觉对方肩上的血一直顺着自己袖子往下滴，黏糊糊的。

还能流血，应该是还没死透吧。方博在心里祈祷。随便哪个神，让我做好事做到底。老子就当这么一回英雄，不想半途而废。

地下室一共十平米，小得像个蜂巢。方博把大个儿卸下来扔在地板上，屋里一下子满得连下脚地方都没有。方博别无选择，一屁股瘫坐在洗衣机上，塑料壳子不堪重负，危险地发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。他抖着手掏出通话器呼叫邱贻可，成功地在对方反应过来彻底发飙前交代完情况挂掉电话。中微子通话器红灯一闪一闪：嘟——嘟——，方博长出一口气，头向后仰靠在墙上。这声音让他想起雨，透明的，一滴一滴落下来，然后铺天盖地。眼泪消失在雨中，万物消失在雨中。

后来他想，那是一个预兆，跟随着无数次许昕的消失。他的消失是不告而别，是心脏坠落又被抛出的绳索骤然收紧，痛却不至于碎裂。而方博势必要为不可逆的重力牵引，逐渐漫入深海，咕噜噜吐完最后一串气泡，就像做了一串轻飘飘的美梦。

二十五岁生日这天方博没有收到任何礼物。这是个尴尬的年纪，不再年轻，也不可妄言自己衰老，只在缄默中感到身体内部的消耗。早晨搭轻轨去上班，穿蓝鞋的小男孩儿挨着他的腿坐下，怯声道：“谢谢叔叔。”他一时哑然，想到邱贻可曾经一遍遍不厌其烦地纠正别人：“别叫叔，叫哥。”车厢里空气很干，方博使劲眨眨眼，眼角有一点胀痛。

站台上大屏幕播送前线战报，无数人经过炮火和硝烟的画面，停一停又面无表情地走开。战争成为生活的一部分，同电费和卷心菜一样，也许稍微残酷一点。如果没有战争，他们不必在地下三百米的城市内局促生存，在这里空间比一切奢侈品都更昂贵。人和人之间的安全距离被无可奈何地缩小，一举一动带起冷冰冰的土腥味，坟墓的气味。

一二三四五。方博挤进升降梯，在心里默数。核冬天持续了五年，或许还将永远持续下去。禁止登上地表的禁令依然存在，但管理已松懈许多，大多数人早已放弃回归的念头，开始以穴居者的身份在此重新开枝散叶。方博想起了穿蓝鞋的小男孩，也许他生下来就未见过真正的天空。

那天他运气出奇地好，沿着城市边缘的废旧排气管一直往上爬，没有人发现他，更没有人拦住他检查证件。越往上走越冷，巨大的金属管壁锈蚀了，风在里面呜呜盘旋，左右冲撞。他带着一股睽违日久的少年热血不断攀爬，好像再没有什么比看一眼天空更让他在乎的事。

他没能看到天空。二十五岁生日这天，方博在废旧排气管里捡到了身受重伤的许昕。许昕右肩被锐器几乎刺个对穿，身上那件联合军军服看不出本来颜色。方博费劲儿地扛起他，许昕疼得意识不清，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“我不是好人，你可想好了再救我。” 

方博想说，你是不是有病。 但张了张嘴，说的却是：“我想好了。” 

后来方博说，我一辈子就运气好那么一回，原来是为了遇见你，真够倒霉的。

许昕长手长脚的，一捞就把方博整个人揉进怀里，一边呼噜头毛一边大笑：“现在反悔还不晚，出门右拐有电话亭，电话旁边就是举报号码。”

方博哼哼两声：“别以为我不敢。小心哪天我揭不开锅，转头把你给卖了，做个腰缠万贯的小市民。”

一面这么说，一面将许昕的衣袖攥得更紧些。

方博当然理解，许昕需要一再试探，一再说服自己眼前这人值得信任。许昕是联合军的飞行员，此刻却困在独立军占领区一个十平米不到的地下室里，简直像一颗糖落进蚂蚁洞，进退不得，听天由命。方博救他救得太及时，对他太宽容，照顾得太周到。许昕不敢如此轻易地失守，这条命保留得太不容易，不能挥霍在草率的相信上。

许昕想不通什么事情的时候就会收起笑脸，坐着不说话，皱着眉头。方博把毯子扔在他膝头：“想什么呢？还说我的脸苦，你的脸更苦。”

许昕抬起脸：“我是联合军，你应该恨我。”

“恨你做什么？”方博忍住翻白眼的欲望，“你也没揍我，也没抢我的——虽然是吃了我几顿饭，占了我的床，把我屋里东西弄得乱七八糟——那是我乐意。”

“要不是我军五年前往这儿丢了颗核弹，你现在也不用住这么挤。”

方博想了想问他：“核弹是你发射的么？”

“当然不是，五年前我也就是一新兵蛋子。”

“那不就结了。”方博耸耸肩走开，把涂好奶酪的面包片丢进微波炉。他做不来太复杂的饭，这么小的空间万一失火了是大麻烦，宁可吃得简单一点。

许昕盯着他的背影看，不说话。

“我没有非黑即白那样鲜明的立场，很奇怪吗，”方博捧起杯子慢慢喝水。“你想活着，所以我救了你，就这么简单。”

许昕低声笑了，笑声顺着方博的脊柱轻轻震动，令他感到有点痒。许昕问：“所以你希望我活着。”像小孩子想得到两次表扬，就假装没有听清再问一次。

方博点点头：“我希望你活着。”

他不懂自己为何总是在许昕面前不由自主地变诚恳。或许因为许昕本身就是明亮且敞开的建筑，站在外头看也感到温暖 。

“要是所有人都能像你这样就好了。”许昕说，“要是所有人都能像你这样，尊重一下别人想活下去的愿望就好了。”

许昕患有严重的雪盲症。他的护目镜在巷战中被击碎了，碎片擦伤眼角，好在没伤到角膜。方博正给他肩伤上药，许昕哼哼唧唧地醒过来：“大兄弟，行行好关个灯，我眼睛疼。”

过了小半个月许昕逐渐能看清东西，但视力恢复不到原来，看什么都是蒙一层雾。此时方博已经习惯在昏暗中一边做家务一边听许昕半躺着絮叨。

他说，我开始没想参军，是我在大学里认识的兄弟拉着我说，昕子，咱们去当飞行员开飞机呗，多酷。后来打仗了，我俩编在一个连队。我没觉得高兴，也不难受，就觉得有点不真实。说是太平盛世，好端端的就打起来了。

我们是侦察连，飞机上只配轻火力。有次跟我师兄一起飞，他坐副驾驶，返程时遭遇敌方歼击机，飞机屁股后面冒火，打着转要往下掉。我心说完了完了，俩风华正茂的帅哥要交代在这了。当时我已经快吓得不会动弹，我师兄却冷静到吓人，嘴里一边飙脏话一边用我们那小破航炮还击，还能腾出精力指挥我把飞机拉起来。太好笑了真的，我师兄平时看着特别乖特别正直，声音都软乎乎的，看着那么正直一张脸不重样地骂脏话，震撼灵魂。后来我们硬是把架半残飞机开回基地，我回过神以后趴在那狂笑。我师兄长特白，被我笑得脸都红了，跟小姑娘似的。

哎，方博儿，住在地下太憋屈了吧，你还住了五年，真能忍。反正我是忍不了，我宁愿晒着太阳看着天，顶着炮火自由自在活下去。其实这也不好，以前我教官老怼我。他说许昕，你就是太阳光太快乐，你见过哪个兵像你一样整天那么高兴啊？我这人有点胸无大志，横竖过一天是一天，还是高兴点好。可能因为我没什么特别想要的东西吧，总觉得过好今天就行。哎你怎么不说话，方博儿，你有没有什么特别想要的。

方博把加糖的牛奶塞到许昕手里：“你个瞎子真能说，思路都被你说断了。”

玻璃杯抱着牛奶，许昕的手指握着玻璃杯。许昕的手指。许昕的腕骨。许昕的喉结滚动，下巴到脖颈的线条利落漂亮。

方博，你有没有什么特别想要的。

地下室是十平米，他可以闭着眼睛在里面走不碰到任何东西。折叠床，洗衣机，微波炉，一个很小很小的卫生间，里面有热水器和淋浴，衣柜，摞在一起的塑料箱子，一个箱子上放台灯和文具，还有一个箱子搬下来做凳子用。

还有一个聒噪的许昕。以前有，现在没有了。他闭着眼睛来回摸了好多回，没有摸到。

邱贻可给方博倒半杯酒意思意思：“你还能指望他爪子嘛，一个联合军老待在这里做啥子嘛。“

方博一口闷，呛到脑筋发蒙：“也没有啊。就是觉得，他至少跟我说一句再见吧。“

以前习惯的生活，如今突然都过不惯了。像去了核的水果，味儿还是一样，但总觉得哪里不对。方博收起睡了一个月的地铺躺在自己床上，梦里许昕还在絮叨个没完。

许昕说，你独自坐在驾驶室身处万米高空，看下面这个世界，好像已经和你没有关系了。你变得不能理解他们的匆忙，过于急切地相爱、分离、仇恨。过于留恋未来而不关心此刻。其实不必。

如果是我，我只记得这一秒已经足够。我不去想十年二十年之后身边有谁，也不想现在爱我的人是否仍然爱我。

开门的瞬间方博吓了一跳。许昕瘦了一些，脸色健康，笑起来有少年气息。站在屋子中间，笑得像个傻子。

心脏一瞬间抽紧又涨满，无数情绪涌到喉咙里，憋得方博眼角都红了。许昕伸手在他眼前晃晃：“个把月就不认识我了？”

方博一把推开他的手苦笑：“你不能这么对我。“

“我怎么对你了我，这不一有空闲我就偷溜回来了嘛。哎怎么了方博儿，你别哭啊，别哭别哭……”

一个吻好像是很自然的事情。一切都很自然，身体互相磨蚀，隐秘安静。方博睁大眼睛，黑暗和虚空之间隔着三百米，再加三千公里，灵魂在星群间消散，碎片晶莹。

许昕手指懒洋洋地扫过他的胸膛，最后戳他脸：“你瞪着俩大眼珠子在想啥？”

方博老老实实地回答：“我觉得你是一个梦。”

许昕哈哈一笑：“那我一定是个最好的梦。”

他翻个身，胳膊圈住方博的肩膀，在他耳边说了什么。好像有海潮的声音涨起来，涨满整间屋子。

那肯定是许昕，但又不太像。他不能确定，他有段日子没见着他了。站台上大屏幕播送前线战报，我军击毁地方侦察机若干架。炮火连天的背景上一一列出驾驶员照片，是从证件照翻拍的，损毁很厉害，眉眼都看不清楚。

站台上刮起一阵风，他等的那班车到站了。方博站在那儿不动，耳朵里都是海潮的声音。

许昕胳膊圈住方博肩膀，贴在他耳边悄悄地说：“如果有一天我当兵当烦了打算跑路，就假装自己死掉，然后过来找你。你别被我吓一跳啊。“

他的气息很温暖，像檀木晒着太阳发出的清淡甜味儿，云朵一样把方博整个裹住，什么都听不见了。方博痒得缩一下脖子问：“什么？”

“没事。”在地下室粘稠甜蜜的黑暗里，许昕一手覆着他的额头，在他耳朵后面轻轻吻了一下。

方博蓦然大笑，站台上的人都停下，像看神经病一样看着他。

方博笑得眼泪都出来了，指着屏幕上那张年轻的脸：“你们都不认识他。他是许昕， **我的许昕** 。”

end


End file.
